


Август 88

by ladyxenia



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe — USSR 1988, M/M, RPS in Disguise, Soviet Pioneers Summer Camp, Пионерлагерь АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Вова работает вожатым в пионерлагере в конце 80-х. Другой вожатый, Саша, держится немного особняком, и Вове очень интересно познакомиться с ним поближе. Это у него даже получается.





	Август 88

Вова второй год подряд ездил вожатствовать в небольшой пионерлагерь, затерянный в подмосковных лесах. В этом году ему достался отряд младшеклассников. А вожатым первого отряда, самого старшего, на этот раз был другой парень, Саша. Раньше Вова не был с ним знаком. В вожатском домике они спали в одном домике, общем с другими вожатыми-пацанами, и общались мало. Только на рабочие темы по необходимости. Но ревности из-за «своего» отряда Вова к нему не испытывал. Всё равно в этом году дети были совсем другие. Да и Саша казался интересным, несмотря на вечно вздёрнутый подбородок и суровое лицо. Было даже жалко, что поболтать с ним просто о жизни, узнать получше, не получалось. Он не шарахался от их вожатской компании, но всё равно держался немного особняком.

Только к середине последней смены Вова заметил, что в тихий час после обхода Саша тихонько линял в сторону леса один. Наверное, курить, как и все. Только почему-то не со всеми, как Вова. У них на границе леса и дальней части лагеря было облюбовано отличное местечко. Там можно было даже посидеть на лежащем стволе дерева.

На третий день наблюдений за крадущимся в лес Сашей Вова подумал: «Ладно». И пошёл за ним. Хорошо, что три месяца игр в индейцев с малышнёй научили двигаться тихо.

Саша шёл по еле заметной тропке и явно не думал, что за ним могут следить. Однако Вова всё равно держался шагов на десять позади. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Саша не слышал за шорохами леса его шагов, и чтобы он совсем не пропал из виду. Остановился он минут через пять ходьбы за территорию. Далековато. Добираться до общего вожатского места было намного проще. 

Вова нырнул за старый вяз. Когда осторожно выглянул, Саша шуровал рукой в широком стволе дерева. Дупло там было, наверное. Саша вынул оттуда что-то небольшое, почти помещающееся в ладони. По знакомым движениям Вова понял, что был прав. Саша достал сигарету, захватил конец губами, сунул руку в карман. Пошарил в других карманах Поискал что-то в дупле. Вынул сигарету изо рта и очевидно раздражённо запихнул её обратно в пачку.

Вова хлопнул себя по карману куртки. Класс, у него спички были на месте. Кажется, сегодня был его день. Нарочно громко наступая на ветки, он пошёл в сторону Саши. Наконец-то выдался шанс поговорить с ним нормально. 

Они не поговорили нормально.

Саша сдержанно поблагодарил за огонь, закурил. Потом без слов вернул коробок и приглашающим жестом протянул Вове свою пачку. Вова вытянул сигарету, сказал спасибо. И всё. Больше ни словом они не обменялись, пока стояли и курили рядом.

Саша смотрел не на него, а в лес, и явно о чём-то серьёзно думал с каменным лицом. Вове не хотелось нарушать молчание. Он просто смотрел то на хмуро сведённые брови, то на сигарету в Сашиных пальцах, то на затылок, бритый машинкой, как у первоклассников на старых фотках.

Саша закончил первым, сунул окурок в дупло. Молча постоял, подождал, пока Вова торопливо дотягивал остатки. Потом сказал: «Там внутри банка, потуши нормально и пойдём». Вова заглянул в дупло и на самом деле увидел там банку. Стеклянную поллитровую, на две трети заполненную мутной водой с раскисшими трупиками окурков. Продуманно.

До лагеря они добирались тоже в тишине.

Они точно встретились бы сегодня ещё: и в столовке, и на общем вечернем построении, и в домике после отбоя. Но когда они уже пролезли на территорию, отодвинув висящую на одном гвозде штакетину, Саша сказал ему ему: «До завтра?»  
  
  
___  
  
Назавтра Вова не крался за Сашей, а дождался, когда тот вернётся с первого обхода, и первый предложил: «Пойдём?» Саша кивнул. 

Вова понял, что надо будет придумать, как объяснять ребятам, почему в тихий час бегать с ними на перекуры он больше не будет. Если Саша не предложит ему вдруг валить к чертям. Пусть сегодня и не предложил. Для чего-то же он уходил один, а не со всеми. 

Вова спросил об этом на середине сигареты. Саша пожал плечами и через полминуты молчания добавил: «Да что там интересного? Тупой трёп про Машкины ляжки, Лизкины сиськи, кому какую фирму дядя подрезал... Уши вянут». Вове хотелось опровергнуть, потому что не так уж и много они обсуждали ляжки и сиськи, правда. Но спорить с Сашей не было желания. Вместо этого он задумчиво затянулся и спросил: «А тут интереснее?»

Вместо ответа Саша сказал: «Знаешь, кто такая Александра Дрейман?..»

Когда они вернулись в лагерь, Вова знал о партизанах Подмосковья в сорок первом столько, что преподша по 20 веку расцеловала бы его в обе щёки сразу, как только он открыл бы рот. А ещё он знал, как Сашины губы презезрительно изгибаются, когда он рассказывает о преступлениях и несправедливости, которые случились почти полвека назад. И как звучит злоба в его голосе. Как глаза начинают казаться стальными, когда речь заходит о предательствах. И что Саша, распалённый собственной речью, был способен забыть о сигарете в своей руке и обжечь себе пальцы. Но этим знанием Вова не планировал делиться ни с кем.

Перед ужином за вожатским столом Саша поменялся местами с Машкой (как раз той, которая с ляжками) и сел рядом с Вовой. Жидкие щи с перловкой впервые за смену не показались противными. Возможно, на этот раз Вова просто не заметил их вкуса. Слишком сильна была тайная гордость за то, что только он тут знал, откуда на правом указательном у Саши тёмное пятно.

А ещё он думал, что тогда, в сорок первом, Сашу немцы расстреляли бы первым.  
  
___  
  
Бегать в тихий час в лес с Сашей стало слишком привычными. Когда на пару дней зарядил дождь, отрезав их от привычных ежедневных встреч, Вова ходил злой. На второй день во время тихого часа он и Ксюха, вожатая другого малышкового отряда, волокли коробки с флажками и мячиками. Решено было устроить на веранде соревнования отряд против отряда, чтобы одуревшие от скуки второклашки их не прикончили. Вова шёл и думал, переживёт ли дождь содержимое Сашиного тайника в дупле. И продолжат ли они общаться, если вдруг исчезнет повод сбегать в лес. Задумавшись, он поскользнулся на раскисшей тропинке и чуть не перевернул коробку в грязь. «Да б... балалайка!» — автоматически поправил на ходу ругательство Вова. 

Ксюха заржала и спросила: «Что-то ты злой. В дождь-то в лес со своим дружком не побегаешь, да? Тяжело без курева?» Вова брезгливо поморщился.

Без курева да не без курева.

Надо было найти Сашу, пока дети спят. Если останется время после раскладывания флажков. А то был риск не выдержать и начать разговаривать с ним в столовой. А это Саша вряд ли оценил бы. При руководителях и товарищах было не повозмущаться несправедливо составленными списками на представление к Героям Советского Союза. Не пообсуждать подопечных из своих отрядов и не потравить на «кто больше» анекдоты про генсеков, которых Саша на удивление знал множество. Без ежедневной порции этих разговоров было тоскливо.

А ещё Вове начали сниться сны. Такие, что узнай про них Саша, у Вовы сразу стало бы одним другом меньше.

Хорошо, что спал Саша в противоположном углу, самом дальнем от окна. Если бы Вова мог его видеть, просыпаясь в ночи с колотящимся сердцем и ощущением стыда, засыпать заново было бы сложнее. А так Вова просто глядел в потолок, вспоминая годы правления Романовых, и к Николаю Первому в голове не оставалось ничего, кроме скуки и желания заснуть обратно. К сожалению, царский род не справлялся с проблемой полностью. Заснуть выходило, но воспоминания о неловких и стыдных снах оставались на месте.

Когда утром Вова привычно расталкивал товарищей по комнате перед подъёмом, к кровати Саши он подходил в последнюю очередь. Его он не хватал за уши, не щекотал бока, как поступал со своими ближайшими соседями. Ему он клал руку на плечо поверх одеяла и легонько покачивал туда-сюда. Этого Саше хватало, чтобы проснуться.  
  
___  
  
К предпоследнему еженедельному костру погода вернулась. Тропинки были ещё сырые, но добираться до места их встреч-перекуров можно было уже без проблем. А сигареты даже остались сухими — потому что, оказывается, Саша за день до этого додумался запихать пачку в конфискованную у пацанов из отряда резиновую перчатку. «Эти бестолочи набирали в неё воду и хлестали друг друга по ногам, — объяснил Саша. — Хорошо, что другие вожатые не заметили, влетело бы и им, и мне за эту перчаточку. Ну и тут она оказалась нужнее».

Вова был уверен, что одним из «бестолочей» был Лёшка, Сашин любимчик. Ни на кого он не жаловался Вове так много, как на него. Волновался за пацана, видимо. Парень тот был неглупый, но очень уж раздолбаистый.

— Ладно, — сказал Саша, когда они обсудили всех «бестолочей», и хлопнул Вову по плечу. — Пошли обратно?»

Рука задержалась на Вовином плече ровно столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы вспомнился фрагмент сна. В нём они точно так же стояли болтали тут в лесу. А потом Саша положил руки Вове на плечи и толкнул, прижимая спиной к стволу дерева. И... 

Вова торопливо затянулся в последний раз, утопил окурок и зашагал за Сашей. Михаил Романов, тысяча шестьсот....  
  
___  
  
Вечером на костре, когда ребята достали гитары и дети сгрудились притихшими группками в полумраке, Вова боком ощутил, как кто-то к нему подсел. Он обернулся и на секунду поймал Сашин взгляд. Было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть выражение. Но то ли из-за отсветов костра, то ли от накопившейся за день усталости Вове показалось, что Сашины глаза улыбались.

Вова повернулся обратно к огню и затянул хором со своей мелюзгой «Взвейтесь кострами...» Саша придвинулся ближе. Так, что их локти иногда задевали друг друга по касательной.

На «Крейсере Авроре» Саша подпевал, энергично покачиваясь в такт мелодии. И, видимо, поэтому прильнул к Вове ещё ближе. Когда настала пора выпроваживать свой отряд на боковую, Вова сдвинулся с места с огромной неохотой. И до тех пор, пока он, разогнав подопечных по домикам, не вернулся к костру, ему казалось, что тому боку, с которого его задевал Саша, сейчас было холоднее. 

Увидев, что он подошёл к огню, Саша похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Вова с облегчением сел рядом и вытянул ноги.

Пионерские и героические песни уже сменились на просто хорошие, про походы, друзей и небо. Девчонки справа старательно выводили: «Качнётся купол неба, большой и звёздно-снежный...» Саша, легонько привалившись к Вовиному боку, вполголоса включался на последних строчках куплета. Через пару песен Вова заметил, что Саша уже не подпевал. И наваливался на него уже не слегка, а всем весом, устроив голову на вовином плече. 

Вова осторожно посмотрел в его сторону. По закрытым глазам и разгладившейся морщинке между бровей стало понятно, что Саша спит. Аккуратно, чтобы его не уронить и не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания, Вова устроился так, чтобы Сашина голова лежала на его плече удобнее.

___

На следующий день Вова впервые увидел Сашу по-настоящему злым. Злее, чем он был, когда рассказывал про Дрейман.

Саша пронёсся мимо него, таща за собой за локоть виновато выглядящего Лёшу. Сашины глаза были пристально прищурены, но он словно не видел ничего перед собой. Лицо напомнило Вове картинку с вулканом из детского журнала: снаружи камень, а внутри бушует лава. Вова не знал, в чём провинился сашин любимчик, но он ему сейчас совсем не завидовал. А злость Саше очень шла.

Во время тихого часа Вова прождал у вожатской минут десять, прежде чем Саша всё-таки пришёл. Вместо привычного приветствия он мрачно качнул головой. Вове показалось, что у Саши до сих пор была стиснута челюсть.

Вова кивнул ему в ответ и тоже молчал всю дорогу до лесной курилки.

Саша добыл из дупла заветную пачку, нервно выдернул из конфискованной перчатки. Забирая протянутую ему сигарету, Вова случайно задел его пальцы. Саша на долю секунды как будто замер. Но или очень быстро отмер обратно, или Вове это только показалось.

Вова быстро заметил, что сам Саша не закурил. Но никак это не прокомментировал. 

Они тихо стояли рядом, как в первый раз, когда Вова прокрался за Сашей по-шпионски. Только сейчас Вове не надо было делать вид, что он не разглядывает Сашу. Сейчас смотреть на Сашу было можно. 

Он выглядел уже не таким взвинченным, как пару часов назад. Но всё ещё казался раздражённым. Раздражённость ему тоже была к лицу. Минуты через полторы молчания Саша глубоко вдохнул и медленно выпустил из себя воздух. Вову уже не удивило, что даже то, как расширяется и опускается сашина грудная клетка, показалось ему красивым.

Саша сказал, как будто отвечая на незаданный вопрос:

— Я бросаю.

Вова не сразу понял, что Саша объяснил, почему не курит. Спросил у Саши:

— А что так?

Саша скривился:

— Лёшка болван. Попался на куреве. Знаешь, где? За медпунктом, где всё со стороны туалетов просматривается.

Вова усмехнулся. Менее удачное место сложно было придумать. Ну разве что закурить на построении при подъёме флага.

Следующие пять минут он слушал , какой Лёша дурень. Похоже, Саша и правда заботился о нём, как о младшем брате. Тот подставился сам и подставил вожатого, а Саша злился не из-за этого. А потому, что этого балбеса могли турнуть из лагеря за неделю до конца смены. Вова очень надеялся надеется, что дурень Лёша Сашину братскую заботу ценит. А ведь Вова даже не знал, были ли у Саши родные братья. Или сёстры. Или... кто-то другой, о ком он заботился.

— ...как я могу требовать у него бросить, если сам курю? Какое имею моральное право что-то от них требовать, если не подаю пример? — мрачно закончил Саша. 

Мрачность Саше тоже была к лицу. И принципиальность. Принципиальность — особенно. Вова такую только в кино видел.

Он пожал плечами.

— Может, проще научить его нормально прятаться?

— За территорией лагеря, чтобы он тут заблудился или устроил пожар? — Усмехнулся Саша. — Или что, таскать его сюда, с нами, в наше место?

От того, с какой интонацией он сказал «наше», Вова не выдержал.

— Саш... — сказал он.

И, видимо, что-то в его голосе заставило Сашу замолчать и посмотреть на него внимательно.

Вова сделал к Саше шаг, почти прижимая его к дереву, и свободной рукой коснулся его лица. Ладонью почувствовал, как дёрнулась Сашина челюсть. Сам Саша неподвижной стеной стоял на месте. Смотреть в его лицо было невозможно, поэтому Вова глядел ему в плечо. 

— В общем, Саша... — вздохнул Вова.

И поцеловал его.

Неловко, влажно.

Совсем не так, как было, когда он после новогоднего вечера целовался с девчонкой из параллельного класса. Тогда он пытался строить из себя опытного мастера, у которого таких поцелуев-то было... Она, кажется, тоже.

Сейчас он ничего не пытался строить. Не думал даже. Да он вообще ни о чём не думал. Просто раз за разом накрывал Сашин рот своими губами, бережно придерживая его за челюсть. Это было в сотню раз стыднее, чем сны. Даже чем те, в которых Саша расстёгивал ему ширинку. От того, что это на самом деле был сашин рот, и что вот такой он был на самом деле на вкус и на ощупь, голова немного кружилась.

Вова не сразу обратил внимание на то, что губы Саши всё это время оставались неподвижными. Как только заметил, резко отстранился, глядя себе под ноги.

Чёрт.

Зачем.

Зачем надо было к Саше лезть. Держал же свои ненормальные желания при себе раньше.

Саша откашлялся и немного сипло сказал:

— Не надо было.

Вова усмехнулся. Конечно. Он не дурак, понимал и сам.

Пальцы неожиданно обожгла забытая сигарета. Вова чертыхнулся и уронил её себе под ноги. Быстро нагнулся, чтобы поднять и закинуть в банку. Саша наклонился тоже, и они нелепо и небольно столкнулись лбами.

Когда несчастный окурок был утоплен, Саша сказал ему:

— Не пойми неправильно.

И обнял Вову неуклюже, по-медвежьи. Прижал к себе крепко. И Вове показалось, что ему настал конец. Потому что Саша не прописал ему в рожу, и даже не послал к чертям. Саша притянул его к себе. Так, что Вова, кажется, рёбрами чувствовал, как размеренно и спокойно билось Сашино сердце.

— Не надо было, — тихо повторил Саша, широкой ладонью поглаживая его по спине. — Но что уж теперь… 

И мокрыми от Вовиного поцелуя губами ткнулся ему в висок.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На самом деле это РПС. Но так как тут очень уж АУ, выложила какоридж. Если вдруг признали своих персонажей, тс-с-с-с!
> 
> 2\. В конце смены эти два долбоёба забыли обменяться адресами :))))))))) Впрочем, они всё равно жили и учились в разных городах.
> 
> 3\. Встретились в следующий раз они через три года. Саша был среди солдатов-срочников, пригнанных в Москву под ГКЧП. Вова с друзьями-студентами бегал смотреть, как строят баррикады из троллейбусов, и рисовал плакаты за Свободу и Демократию. Под одним из таких плакатов Саша его и засосал.


End file.
